Gloria Hominis (Map Game)
The year is 2080. The world has changed much since the start of the century. Civilization is at a time of chaos and death. Yet science and technology have progressed. Climate change has ravaged the planet. Transhumanism is on the rise. Colonies on the Moon and small outposts on Mars are starting to prosper. China, India, the Euroasian Union and a weakened America are the world's 4 superpowers. Sea levels have risen by an approximate 4-6 meters. New nations, and new political alliances now exist. Corporations are rising to a new level of power, although recent regulations have prevented them from exceeding the power of the government. In this new world, you are the ruler of your nation, a corporate CEO, or the leader of an organization. It is a new world that lies before you. A new world to shape. Come, dear leader, I dare you to take the steps of these leaders, and leave your mark on history. "The best way to predict the future is to invent it." - Alan Kay. Background Timeline (Gloria Hominis) Rules #Be plausible. #Turns are divided by half-turns. #All technological advances are to be made within the realm of realism. #There are 2 types of organizations in the game: playable and non-playable. Playable means they can be played by other players, while non-playable organizations are controlled entirely by the mods. #All physics in-game shall be realistic. #Players can create new organizations or just replace already existing ones. #Every 10 turns a "State of the World" situation will be placed on the game. #Colonization of other worlds beyond our Solar System will not be available until the mid-22nd century. #Extraterrestrial Civilizations will be available later in the game, although extraterrestrial artifacts or ruins could be found at a random location in our Solar System at any given time. #Have Fun! Maps Soundtrack Mods: Head Illuminatus:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Illuminatus: ~Tech Illuminatus: Illuminatus: Department of Historical Records (Mapmaker): ~Tech The Eye of Sauron (narrator): Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 02:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Factions 'NOTE: '''Nations in bold, will require mod authorization. Nations North America *'United States of America - ' *Canada - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Central American Federation - *West Indies Confederation - South America *Brazil - *Argentina - *Falkland Islands - *Patagonia - *Uruguay - *Paraguay - *Colombia - *Venezuela - *Guyana - *Suriname - *Bolivia - *Andes Confederation - Europe *Northern European Community- *Confederation of Balkan States - *Franco-Iberian Union - *'Euroasian Union -''' Asia *'China - 'Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 04:42, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *'India - ' *Pakistan - *Japan - *Korea - *Philipines - *Iran - *Israel - *Afghanistan - *Saudi Arabia - *Kurdistan - *North Iraq - *South Iraq - *United Arab Emirates - *Jordan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *North Laos - *South Laos - *West Thailand - *East Thailand - *Indonesia - *Saudi Arabia - *Malaysia - *Palestine - *Syria - Africa *Egypt - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Algeria - *Tunsinia - *Union of West Africa - *Central African Republic - *South African Union - *Lybia - *East African Federation - *Zaire - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Madagascar - *Morocco - *North Tanzania- *South Tanzania - *Chad - *Equatorial Guinea - Oceania *Pacific Union - Playable Organizations *Purity Front - *Human Liberation Army - *Lunar Secessionist Front - *Church of the Mechanized Ones - *Texan Secessionist Forces - *Kashimir Liberty Front - *God's Army of Free Souls - *Children of Gaia - *Reformed State of the Former Levant - *Jihadist League of the Faithful - *Army of the Workers - *Free Luna Front - *Army of the Free People of Gaia - Corporations *SpaceX Corporation - *Virgin Galactic - *Trent Industries - *Takanashe Cybernetics - *Infinite Space Dynamics - *Planetary Resources Inc. - *Atlas Global Security - *Lazarus Defense Systems - *Helios Energy Investments - *IBM Corporation - *Deep Space Industries - *Bigelow Aerospace - *Novo Nordisk - *CSL Limited - *UCB Corporation - *Seattle Genetics - *Dr. Reddy's Laboratories Ltd. - *RSB Group - *Vinnell Corporation - *Northrop Grumman Corporation - *Aegis Defense Services - *Sandline International - *Moran Security Group - Mod-Controlled Organizations *United Nations *United Nations Planetary Authority *North American Union *African Union *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) *Arab League *Organization of Latin American States (OLAS) Space Agencies *National Aeronautics Space Administration - *Northern European Space Agency - *Franco-Iberian Aerospace Research Institute - *Balkan National Aerospace Exploration Institute - *Chinese National Space Agency - *Indian Space Research Organization - *Japanese Aerospace Exploration Agency - *Pan Arabian Aerospace Organization - *Euroasian Federal Space Agency - The Game 2080.0 Category:Map Games Category:Gloria Hominis